


Captured

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Alpha B, Alpha Naomi, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Omega Light, Omegaverse, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: Naomi has been in B's clutches for longer than she can remember, but when Light enters the mix, and she has more than herself to look after, she knows things can only get worse.





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

> New story, be sure to tell me what you think! Should I continue this?

Naomi didn't know how long she had waited in the room. It wouldn't have been unpleasant, if she had been there of her own accord. The furniture was quite nice, with a large cherry wood dresser on one wall, slightly adjacent to the sturdy oak-framed bed. Plush carpeting covered the floor, and a strong light illuminated the room, along with several lamps. A bathroom lay to the left, closed off by a door that didn't lock, and to the right opened up into the living room, so to speak, which housed a tv and a large, overstuffed couch. The only thing that gave the room away as a prison was its lack of windows. All lighting in there was artificial, and the pervasive dampness told Naomi that she was most likely being kept in a basement. 

She always could have just asked the Other. Of course, even if he did answer it would still be a defeat. He had been the one to take her, oh so long ago, when she had been a rookie agent and just starting out. Young and foolish enough to believe any old sob story. She knew if she looked asked it would only lead to his self-satisfied grin. 

If she had payed better attention when she was first brought here, she might have been able to track days using the appearances of the Other. Although he did appear sporadically at times for his “special visits”, he always made a point of attending all three meals. And yet, the memories of her early days stretched back into a long blur, too meshed together to fully count out what had happened. 

However long she had been there, it was just as well she didn't know. Escape was impossible. There was something almost… supernatural about the Other. Even though Naomi was an Alpha herself, something in the Other’s voice forced her to obey him. Almost like he was her Alpha and she was his Omega. Perhaps all of their “special visits” had forced that on her… She shuddered at the thought. 

She had just been ruminating on her situation when the door, the door to the outside, opened with a creak. The Other stood in the frame, and in his arms he cradled a boy. An Omega boy. He couldn't have been a day older than eighteen. Naomi’s stomach lurched. 

“And who is that, dearest?” The Other had forced her to use those pleasantries, and her hackles rose even as she said them with a placid tone. 

“Our son, darling. The one we talked about.” Naomi grimaced in understanding. A few nights ago, the Other had been talking about children. Naomi had taken it to mean pregnancy in her future, but now with the boy right in front of her, this seemed worse. 

Her eyebrow rose as she regarded the boy more closely. “Why is he shaking, sweetheart?” The boy tremored like a leaf in the Other’s arms, and while she couldn't blame him…

A sheepish grin twisted the Other’s face. “Well dear, he is a very pretty little Omega, and it had been awhile since you and me had gotten together when I found him…” His voice trailed off even as he stroked the shaking boy’s thigh. “I just couldn't help myself.” He chuckled. Naomi felt sick. 

“Well, he is a rather pretty boy, but he is our son, right? So don't do that again.” She kept her voice to a slightly chiding tone, even as she longed to tear into him. The Other nodded contritely, and went to lay the boy on the bed. 

Naomi let him, stepping aside slightly. When the boy had been laid across the bed, tucked gently under the blankets, the Other stood. “I have something to attend to, darling, and I'll leave you two to get acquainted.” 

“What's his name?” Naomi asked. 

The Other smiled, an unreadable look on his face. “Tsuki, dear.” 

With a kiss to Naomi’s cheek and a ruffle of the boy’s hair, he was gone. The door closed tightly behind him. 

Naomi sighed, dropping onto the bed next to Tsuki. The Other had been right; he was absolutely beautiful. Soft, red-brown locks framed a delicate face. His nose was long and sloped gently, tinged slightly pink at the point, and his lips were a few shades darker than his skin, a bright, rosy tinge to them. His eyes were screwed shut, and tears trickled out of them as he whimpered. 

“Oh Tsuki… you're safe now. I promise I won't hurt you.” Naomi crooned, running a hand over the side of Tsuki’s face. 

Tsuki’s eye cracked open, and he regarded her fearfully. “Wh-when will he be back? And who are you?!” 

She stroked him harder. “Shh, baby. I'm Naomi. And he won't be back until dinner time, ok? And if you want, you can always sit on my side of the table.” 

Tsuki's eyes grew narrower. “Why did you call me Tsuki?”

Naomi blinked. “Isn't that your name?” The Other was never wrong… 

“No! It's Light!” Light huffed. 

“Well, Light… I can't say I'm pleased to meet you, considering the situation we’re in, but I hope I can make you feel safer, alright?” She struggled to draw upon the old soothing techniques she had seen other Alphas use with their Omegas. Half of it was instinct, she found as she reached out to pull Light closer. 

Light only hummed in her arms as he was drawn closer, a slight smile on his face as she began to pat him. They laid like that for awhile, Light breathing softly in her arms, before she spoke. “I know this will be very uncomfortable for you, but I need to know. Can you show me where he touched you?”

Light froze, then slowly nodded, sliding upright. “He found me while I was going home from school. He must have been watching me for awhile, because he knew no one would be home, and none of my neighbors would be out, either. I was just a little ways away from the door when he got me. Said he was new to the area and needed help finding something, and I didn't want to seem rude so I started walking with him and… he slipped his hand over my mouth and everything went dark. He must have put some chloroform in a rag… And when I came to, he was i-inside me.” Light choked off in a whimper. 

“So he… mated with you? Did a bond occur or…” 

“Dunno. It just really hurt and he grabbed at my… you know, until I…” Light’s cheeks were bright red as he looked away. 

Naomi frowned. If both of them had came, that usually meant a bond had taken place, although she wasn't sure how much Light would feel it. Most of the weight of a bond fell on the Alpha, especially if it was forced… 

“Do you remember anything of him taking you here?” Maybe he could help them escape. 

“No. I was blindfolded right until I got here, and he has the radio on in the car too loud for me to hear anything but Jazz.”

An old memory, unbidden, sprang into her mind. She was back in a room she barely remembered, the Other, although she hadn't called him that then, leaning back in the chair, feet sticking out at odd angles as he hummed along to the jazz blaring from the old stereo. His head bobbed along to the music, and back then she had almost called it cute. His long black hair had been much more unkempt then… She shook the memory off, turning back to Light. “The bastard sure loves his Jazz…”

“I guess.” Light muttered. “I'm sorry I couldn't be of any more help.”

“Nonsense, baby. It was a silly hope, anyway; he's much too smart to slip up.”

“Have you known him for long?” Light perked up, a hint of wariness coloring his movements. 

“He's had me here for awhile.” She shrugged. She'd rather not get into the gory details of her history with the Other just yet. “Why don't we get you cleaned off? I'm sure you'll need it after what happened.”

“Sure.” Light nodded. “Where’s the bathroom?”

“I'll show you.” A slight smile crossed her face as she led Light to it. “If you get in the tub I’ll clean you off.” She offered. 

Light nodded in acquiescence. “A-as long as you're gentle,ok?”

She smiled gently at him, reaching out to pet his head. “Of course. You're safe with me.” Somehow, her Alpha instincts had gotten the better of her and her urge to protect had taken over. 

Light stripped and waited dutifully in the tub for her, and she quickly returned with a towel lathered with soap. She switched the water on, Light humming as the tub filled. 

“Can you bend over a little, Sweetie?” 

Light blushed and nodded. 

She frowned when she saw his opening. It was bright red and looked painfully raw, and white gunk still oozed out of it. “Are you sure you want me to clean you?”

Light whimpered. “Yes. ‘S gonna hurt and want you to do it so I can get it over with.”

She nodded, reaching forward with the towel to gently rub at his hole. It was slow going, considering how gentle she had to be, and Light couldn't help but let out soft whines and moans as she cleaned him. Naomi did her best to ignore how Light’s member hardened at the contact. 

Finally, Light was clean. Naomi pulled him from the tub and wrapped him in a towel, one of the fluffy ones. “What do you want to do now, sweetheart?” She crooned, lapping at his hair to calm him. 

The creak of the floorboards was the only thing to alert them to the Other’s presence. His face was twisted into an eerie smile as he looked down at them. “And what do we have here?” He chuckled.


End file.
